World is Ours
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: Draw a circle, there WE are. Together and forever...awesome !
1. Heartfelt Tour

"Germany! Germany! Let's go to the beach today!" Italy ran toward Germany, waving his arms around frantically, a huge grin on his face.

"Today?...Will there be beer?" Germany asked, a series look on his face, narrowing his eyes at the annoying Italy.

"Umm…Sure! Of course there will! Oh, and lots of pasta! Yes, there will be pasta! Pasta and beer! How does that sound, Germany?" Italy replied, getting giddy with excitement. He started to drool just thinking about the food.

"…Whatever. I have nothing better to do today, I guess. Will anyone else be coming with us?" Germany now sounded interested and wondered if anyone would come along with them.

"Nope~! It'll be called 'Me and Germany's steamy heartfelt tour'!" Italy giggled, placing his finger on his chin and trying to look cute and innocent.

…

"No." Germany immediately replied. His face was serious, and he imagined himself stabbing Italy.

"Fine, fine…umm…What about Sealand?" Italy asked, tilting his head in a questioning way.

"…Who?"

**(A/N: I did this out of sheer randomness. My two friends are making me watch Axis Powers Hetalia. Forgive me if there is some OOCness in this. I've just started watching it, and I have met Sealand! Poor Sealand…)**


	2. No One Asked For Your Opinion, Italy

"…and that's when we'll invade from the right side and attack using our warriors. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Germany finished, describing his long and boring lecture on how he would invade into Russia.

Suddenly, Italy came walking over to the group, a serene look on his face. Looking over at Germany, he raised his arm in the air and shouted, "Pastaaaaaa~!"

Germany glared at Italy. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Italy. Get the hell out of here!"

Shoving Italy out the door, he went back to his desk and sighed. "Now, as I was saying, does anyone have any questions?"

And ever so faintly, Italy's 'Pastaaaaa' could be heard from the other side of the door.


	3. Battlefield

The still silenced stretched onward, hardly making it seem like a war had just been fought on these lands, but the dead bodies everywhere said otherwise. All around the landscape, bodies, blood, and German flags lay scattered in mayhem and in disarray. Anyone could tell that in this war, the Germans had been defeated.

And no one knew that better than Feliciano, as he quietly and steadily walked through the madness of the battlefield. His face was blank, and there was no emotion to it whatsoever, whether it'd be happy, sad, or even glad of the destruction of Germany. No one even knew why Feliciano had decided to walk here, at the remains of a war.

No, it wasn't until he felt a slight jab in his boot that he finally looked down to see what he was walking on to begin with. Feliciano bent down and lifted his foot up, and discovered he had stepped on a black and silver cross of some sort.

"Che cosa è questo ...?" Feliciano whispered, gently picking up the object in his hand. The cross was muddy, dirty, and had splats of blood all over it. It was a wonder how something like this could have been overlook, though, it sticking out of the ground like it had.

Suddenly, Feliciano knew what it was in an instant, and the tears started and they wouldn't stop. He stood there for what seemed like hours, sobbing and clutching the cross till his fingers bled, turning the object over in his hands and rubbing his fingers on it to wipe away the grime. A pain so terrible clenched his heart, and Feliciano wondered how the excruciating pain of something so heartbreaking would ever disappear.

After what seemed like hours, Feliciano finally picked himself up, tears still streaming down his face, but he picked himself up with dignity and wiped his face on his sleeve of his now-muddy blue jacket. Deciding to pocket the black and silver cross, he continued on through the battlefield, ever so faintly wondering if he would spot a familiar face in the scattered bodies of his fallen friend…Ludwig.

**(A bit shorter than what I wanted, but I dunno what else to put. In case you were wondering, that's the cross thing that Germany wears around his neck, with that necklace…thing…Yeah. Cause he's manly like that.)**


End file.
